The invention relates to a process for the continuous production of a fibrous web-like pile product consisting of fibres oriented substantially at right angles to the two main surfaces of the web, starting from a primmary fibrous web in which the fibres are oriented substantially along the main surfaces of the web transversely or longitudinally of the web, comprising the steps of cutting the primary web into strips consisting of cut-off fibres, arranging the strips side by side with the cut-off fibres standing on end and conveying them in this side-by-side relationship to a first depositing position. Where starting from a primary fibrous web having transversely oriented fibres, the step of arranging the strips as indicated involves the turning of each strip through an angle of 90.degree. about its longitudinal axis.
The U.S. Pat. specification No. 3,493,452 discloses such a process, in which the cut-off strips are conveyed between pairs of conveyor belts of the same width as the height of the strips. The pairs of conveyor belts after having been twisted through an angle of 90.degree. deliver the strips between two conveyor belts extending throughout the width of the web formed by the strips, and these will now have a tendency to expand towards one another and thereby to eliminate the spaces between the strips, and if this tendency is strong enough the strips will eventually form a homogeneous batt of fibres standing on end. It will be appreciated, however, that in this expansion stage the fibres are not completely under control and the product may therefore not always be as uniform as desirable.
The U.S. Pat. specification No. 4,017,345 discloses a process for producing a similar pile product, in which process the cut-off strips are conveyed between pairs of conveying wires which have line contact only with the strips so that the free fibre ends before being deposited on a pile receiving surface will have a natural tendency to spread and therefore to be deposited in a homogeneous pattern. The fibre ends extending away from the pile receiving surface will at first form a less uniform pattern, but these may subsequently be subjected to treatment tending to distribute them uniformly over the whole area of the product so that there will no longer be any visible interfaces of the strips, and at any rate these interfaces will disappear when the product is used e.g. in the form of a pile carpet.